dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Diner Dash 3: Flo on the Go
Diner Dash: Flo on the Go is the third installment to the popular game series Diner Dash. It is published by PlayFirst like all other Diner Dash series. This game was released in June 2006. This Was In Fisher Price and Mattel in 2009 Story Flo & Darla have booked a cruise vacation and have closed their restaurants down for 1 week, when they arrive to the Cruise Ship, Flo accidentally drops her suitcase into the sea. Upset, Flo & Darla have lunch at the cruise's restaurant and witness the poor waiter staff. When Flo catches the tray of an unfortunate waiter, the captain of the cruise ship is stunned at her waitress skills, hires Flo & Darla and refunds their tickets and pays them for their services. While Darla is unenthusiastic about it she agrees to help Flo. Flo & Darla take a taxi and head to the train station, but Flo once again leaves her luggage behind, when Flo & Darla see the poor waiting service of the train they resolve to help out and Flo promises Darla she'll get her vacation soon. Flo & Darla reach the last station and hop off the train but when a misplace of suitcases cause Flo to lose her suitcase she once again weeps. Flo & Darla arrive into a Submarine and once again discover the poor service at the restaurant inside, Flo & Darla once again help the poor staff and Flo restocks her suitcase, when Flo & Darla resurface, they run to board a Blimp but during their lift in Flo's suitcase springs open and all her clothes fall out again. Flo is once again bummed out and for their presumed last time serve the Blimp's restaurant. When Flo & Darla land a limo pulls up in front of them and reveals the captain of the cruise ship who tells them he also owns the Train, Sub and Blimp and has been watching their progress in rejuvenating his restaurants. He then makes a final request to serve his restaurant inside his very own Rocket! When Flo & Darla finish serving everyone on the Rocket the captain thanks them and tells them he will order anything they request, Flo & Darla request to use anti-gravity room and are finally able to celebrate their vacation. New Features Flo on the Go would bring more features to the Diner Dash series notable inclusions include Flo's Closet, the inclusion of Secret Levels and brand new customers. In some levels turbulence may occur and causes spills on occupied and uncleaned tables as well as playing the whole level in the dark, which limits the vision in the game play. Flo's Closet Every couple of levels Flo will unlock new pieces of clothing, the clothing goes into Flo's Closet where you can mix & match pieces of clothes on Flo and she'll wear them during the next level. Clothing is sorted out in: Head, Shirt, Apron and Shoes and usually applies to the theme of the current restaurant, for example the clothing unlocked in the Rocket is futuristic space bodysuits. Secret Levels New to the game and being normal to the series are secret levels, secret levels are special stages that can only be unlocked if you beat all the levels of the restaurant with expert scores for all of them. Secret Levels are designed to be difficult and test a player's ability at various tasks like chaining and matching. Customers of these levels appear in mixed groups. *'Cruise Ship - Date Night: '''The bar appears in this level and the colour matching rule is enforced into this level, if you are not careful you will lose a couple of customers as there is no podium. *'Train - Girls' Night Out:' Only female customers appear in this level, there are only 5 tables and only 1 of them is big enough to house 4. *'Submarine - Business Lunch:' Businesswomen, Cellphone Addicts and Dads appear in this level, you must act fast as the groups are all impatient and quick. *'Blimp - Summer Camp:' Kids of Families appear in groups with other mixed adults, there are 9 tables that can lead to big scores per 9 customer seating. *'Rocket - Everybody to the Limit: The ultimate level of the game and hardest level too, customers are quick, impatient and lose their hearts at an increased pace. Customer Types New '''Tourists - New to series, they are impatient when at the table and expect fast service, they eat normal and tip higher, sometimes they will request Flo take their photo and are often frowned upon because they capable of breaking chains. Lovebirds - New to the series, they are patient and order and eat slowly. If they are kept waiting they will smooch which, in turn, causes noise disturbance. Lovebirds will only seat tables for two. Returning Young Ladies - Perfectly balanced woman. Families - Groups of four, the baby must be given a highchair. Sometimes the members of the family appear in mixed groups or with different members, In one shift in the submarine it is dedicated to a Father & Son night and sometimes two Moms appear, meaning double the highchairs. 'Businesswomen - '''Impatient, but tips high. 'Cellphone Addicts - 'Impatient, tips high but will cause noise disturbance. 'Bookworms - 'Patient, slow and hates noise to the point it will break a full heart of their mood. 'Kindly Seniors - 'Patient, slow, tips low and moderately dislikes noise. 'Joggers - '''Just like the Young Lady except they do not mind noise and will not order dessert but order snacks. Gallery Diner Dash Flo on the Go.jpg Diner Dash Flo on the Go 2.jpg Diner Dash Flo on the Go 3.jpg Diner Dash Flo on the Go 4.jpg Train1.jpeg Blimp1.jpeg Dd3closet.jpeg Floscloset.jpeg External links * Official Site * Official game series site * Official game series site (old) Category:Diner Dash series Category:Dash series